


Imagine

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-22
Updated: 2002-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has never been so happy to have an active imagination.<br/>To everyone at TWoP. This was written a while ago, but I'm finally posting somewhere other than ff.n</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine

## Imagine

by Jennifus

[]()

* * *

"Clark? Wake up, hon."

Mom's voice from the hallway.

God, I don't want to wake up.

I was having such a good dream.

As I wake up more, the dream fades faster from my memory. I remember that Lex and I were the stars. I remember something about being in his castle... I realize I woke up with an erection.

This is so not the first time.

I never really stopped to look at Lex. I mean, come on, I have enough problems with the whole alien thing, I don't need to throw gay on top of it. I always wanted Lana. Sweet, charming, safe Lana. It's safe to want her, to talk about wanting her. She is definitely beautiful and, ultimately, unattainable.

Unattainable. Hmm. I never really stopped to think...

I lust after Lana and try not to look at Lex.

No. I talk about lusting after Lana. I think I actually lust to lust over her. 

But, no. She has Whitney. She doesn't need me.

Unattainable.

Lex... Lex might be unattainable, too. Maybe that's why I focus on Lana. What are the chances of Lex being gay just because I want him?

There are those looks he gives me...

I am the only person he smiles at. Sure, he's nice enough to everyone else... in a polite, detached kind of way. He likes everyone well enough... not Whitney. I don't think he'll ever like Whitney. He likes Lana, though I don't think he would want to be close friends with her. She seems so... shallow compared to him. He likes Chloe... as a friend, probably nothing more. He likes Pete's spunk, though Pete hates him.

He's never smiled at them, though. Smirked, not smiled. 

He smiles at me.

"Clark?"

I groan. I'm questioning my sexuality and in the middle, I hear my mother's voice. This could be traumatizing.

"I'm awake."

"Get up, get dressed, you have some produce orders to run today, hon."

"Okay."

I think about Lex some more as I stand under the running water of the shower. I think about how he's the only person I've met that can pull off the "bald yet still sexy" look. I think about his strong jaw line; his lips that look so soft, yet so rough. I think about his body... from what I've seen, the man has an extraordinary body, considering he sits behind a desk most of the day.

I fantasize. 

I imagine kissing him, feeling him kissing me back. I imagine running my hands over his head, feeling that slight and barely noticeable bump on the back. I think about the way he smells: like cedar and mint, like soap and sunshine, and I imagine that scent surrounding me as I'm wrapped naked in his arms.

I imagine what sex would be like... his mouth on me, everywhere, my hands on him...

God, I'm so hard.

I imagine him naked, standing in front of me, offering himself to me. I imagine taking him roughly, and gently, and somewhere in between. I imagine the sounds he would make, the sounds that I would make.

I come explosively under the still running and, by now, extremely cold, water.

I've never been so happy to have an active imagination.


End file.
